babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
WikipediaFS
| latest_release_version = 0.4 | latest_release_date = | latest_preview_version = r75http://sourceforge.net/p/wikipediafs/code/log | latest_preview_date = | status = Unmaintained | programming_language = Python | operating_system = Mac OS X, Linux, FreeBSD | genre = Faylsistèm | license = GNU GPL | website = }} WikipediaFS is a virtual filesystem which allows users to view and edit Wikipedia (or any MediaWiki-based site) articles as if they were real files on a local disk drive. This enables a user to edit articles directly with any text editor. WikipediaFS is developed primarily by Mathieu Blondel on SourceForge.net. WikipediaFS is implemented in Python and uses the FUSE kernel module. The file system works by lazily downloading and uploading article sourcetexts — only sending HTTP requests to the selected site when a file is accessed. (Reading a file corresponds to a GET HTTP request, writing to a POST HTTP request.) With WikipediaFS, articles can be directly edited with the user's favorite text editor . Advantages * Editing a long Wikipedia article can sometimes turn out to be painful and time-consuming due to web-forms limitations. Instead, when WikipediaFS is mounted on a directory, articles become like real files in that directory: it is thus possible to use a text-editor to edit files. Text-editors are generally more stable and less sluggish than browsers and have useful features such as spell checking and wiki syntax highlighting. * It is possible to write programs or bots transparently as if they dealt with simple files because WikipediaFS takes care of the HTTP layer. For example, WikipediaFS could be used to perform a massive content migration from one MediaWiki site to another. Disadvantages * The project has been without maintainer since 2007. * It is difficult to go from page to page as the user must know in advance the name of the page to edit - WikipediaFS does not locally know what pages/files do or do not exist. Päkeijs Rīkwairmènt * python 2.4 http://www.python.org * fuse 2.6.3 http://fuse.sourceforge.net * fuse-python 0.2 http://fuse.sourceforge.net/wiki/index.php/FusePython Yuseij # mount.wikipediafs /media/wikipedia If WikipediaFS dè rīkwairen päkeijs wa mǐ-instolen, folowen messeijs wa appīr: The Python bindings for fuse do not seem to be installed. Please install fuse-python 0.2 or later. Pripäriŋ # apt-get install wikipediafs Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * python-fuse The following NEW packages will be installed: # python-fuse # wikipediafs 0 upgraded, 2 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 48.8 kB of archives. After this operation, 267 kB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe python-fuse i386 2:0.2.1-11 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe wikipediafs all 0.4-6 kB Fetched 48.8 kB in 0s (165 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 180290 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package python-fuse. Preparing to unpack .../python-fuse_2%3a0.2.1-11_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-fuse (2:0.2.1-11) ... Selecting previously unselected package wikipediafs. Preparing to unpack .../wikipediafs_0.4-6_all.deb ... Unpacking wikipediafs (0.4-6) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.4-1) ... Setting up python-fuse (2:0.2.1-11) ... Setting up wikipediafs (0.4-6) ... Si osou * Wikifs Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * * *MediaWiki Manual:External editors *proposals for improvement *Collection of all available patches on GitLab. Category:Tūls für Wikipidia